Katherine Pryde (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Theresa Pryde (mother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Morlock Tunnels | Quotation = Idiots! | Speaker = The Shroud | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = High school student | Origin = Kitty is a Mutant. | PlaceOfBirth = New York | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #21 | HistoryText = Early Years Katherine "Kitty" Pryde was born to Theresa Pryde, a strong, independent single mother. Kitty's mutant powers began to manifest at a young age, causing her a myriad of problems, such as headaches and phasing through the floor. Her mother sought help from Professor Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men. Xavier was eager to have the bright girl, but her mother would only allow her to attend Xavier's school under one condition: that young Katherine would not take part in any X-Men missions, nor train in the "Danger Room." Xavier agreed and Kitty was quickly enrolled in the school. Kitty was an eager student and she quickly decided on Shadowcat as a codename for herself. She was so ambitious that she even desired to accompany Cyclops and Wolverine on a mission to the Savage Land, but Cyclops rebuked her. Ignoring him, Kitty stowed away on the Blackbird and showed herself when Cyclops and Wolverine landed. The pair immediately sent her back to the jet to wait, however Kitty ignored Cyclops' orders and ventured into Magneto's old base, coming across Wolverine and Cyclops just as they were going to be attacked by the manifestation of Magneto's super-computer. Kitty inadvertently phased through the robot, destroying it instantly and allowing the X-Men to escape....more... X-Men Kitty became a full-fledged member of the X-Men and participated in several team missions, including subduing the mutant known as Geldoff, and helping to defeat Magneto and shut down the device he would have used to reverse the Earth's magnetic poles. Kitty had a long-standing crush on Spider-Man. They began to date after ending their relationships with their respective ex-partners, Iceman and Mary Jane Watson. The two spent much of their time hunting criminals , effectively making Kitty Spider-Man's crime-fighting partner. Kitty eventually adopted a fully masked costume to fight crime with Spider-Man so when seen with Peter Parker, people would be less likely to figure out his secret identity. When the X-Men were kidnapped by the mercenary Deadpool and his team of Reavers, Kitty sent an X-Plane to Spider-Man for help. Spider-Man boarded the plane and was taken to the X-Mansion, where he too was subdued and kidnapped. The X-Men and Spider-Man were taken to Krakoa where they fought Deadpool and the Reavers on Genoshan television. Due to their entire fight being televised, their romantic relationship was revealed to the world. While this caused the two to rank as a "Hot Couple", it effectively prevented them from being able to date without compromising Peter's secret identity. This placed a strain on their relationship, although both insisted that they wished to continue dating. Peter soon ended his relationship with Kitty after he reconciled with Mary Jane. She then started dating Kenny 'Kong' McFarlane one of Peter's classmates, but continued to be Peter's partner in crime-fighting and retained strong feelings for him....more... Ultimatum Kitty was on a train along with Peter and the rest of her friends heading to the city for a day of fun when the Ultimatum wave hit. She managed to get herself and the others off the train using her powers, while Peter swung to the flooded part of New York to save as many people as he could. After waiting around in suspense Kitty and MJ got in an argument fueled by grief and fear. When the anger subsided, Kitty decided to go find Peter and help him. She arrived in the city just as a giant purple mushroom cloud appeared. Fearing that Peter may had been near the explosion she investigated, only to run into Spider-Woman, Peters' clone. Spider-Woman, overjoyed to see that Kitty was alive and well attempted to hug her. But Kitty shrugged her off uncomfortably. The two joined together in the search for Peter, but eventually only came across his torn mask among the rubble. Kitty returned to Aunt May's house, where MJ and the rest were waiting with Aunt May and MJ's mother, and regretfully presented Aunt May with the mask....more... Post-Ultimatum With a firestorm of anti-mutant hysteria raging as a response to the ultimatum wave; using her mutant powers was now illegal. However, she was allowed to continue attending Midtown High as long as she did not manifest her powers in any way. Despite this the school attempted to expel her anyway. To get around the ban on mutant powers, she donned a new costume which completely covered her face, spoke in a false voice (which either sounded like a man impersonating a woman or a woman impersonating a man) and used different powers (invulnerability and super strength). To date she has stopped a robbery, saved MJ from muggers, disabled Mysterio before he could unmask Spider-Man in public, and disabled one of Mysterio's Spider-Slayers as it was attacking Midtown High. Currently no one knows of her new secret identity....more... Return & Peter's Birthday Party The Shroud intervened in a robbery caused by some punks on rollerblades. Spider-Man appeared and, together, they took them down. Peter then begged Kitty to speak to him, so the two walked to his house and discussed the recent goings-on. She told Peter that Kenny moved away with his mother. When they arrived at Peters' house, they were greeted by a surprise party for Peter with all of his closest friends. The group welcomed Kitty back and they all enjoyed Peter's birthday. ...more... Return of the X-Men Without knowing where to go after Peter's death, Bobby Drake asked Kitty Pride if Johhny could come with them searching for a place where to live and hide from authorities. They found the Morlock tunnels where they live now and help mutants in danger. First, they rescued Rogue, who joined them, and later Jimmy Hudson (the son of Wolverine), came to them for help after escaping Stryker's imprisonment along with other mutants he freed. | Powers = Kitty is capable of generating a form of molecular repulsion that causes her molecules to move away from and around other molecules as well as condense them. This renders her body ephemeral, allowing her to pass through solid objects, walk on thin air, utilize her magnetic distortion to scramble electronic systems, and extend her intangibility to anything she touches, while hyper-dense however she gains a level of invulnerability and super strength. This was first demonstrated by her counterpart from approximately 20 years in the future and aquired sometime in the 6 months after the events of Ultimatum. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Kitty is a devoted Jewish person. Much like her mainstream counterpart, her devotion to her Jewish faith is evidenced by her ever-present Star of David. * In , Kitty began dating Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man, even joining him in his crimefighting duties under a different costume. | Trivia = | Links = * Check out Katherine Pryde (Earth-1610)/Expanded History for a fully detailed account of Kitty's history. }} Category:Jewish Category:Vegetarians Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Intangibility